Au fond de notre âme
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Différents mais si semblables, partageant un secret commun.


**Titre : Au fond de notre âme**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan et J.K Rowling**

**Personnages principaux de l'OS : Luke Castellan et Harry Potter**

**Rating : K+**

* * *

**Au fond de notre âme**

La douleur dans son corps se fait de plus en plus violente alors qu'il se tortille sur le sol. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes et il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière blanche et aveuglante qui l'entoure. Ses muscles sont endoloris, du sang s'écoule sur son bras, glissant doucement sur sa baguette. Il la lève devant lui, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passe, n'arrivant pas à savoir où il se trouve. A vrai dire, il ne se rappelle même plus ce qu'il faisait quelques minutes auparavant. Dans sa tête, tout est flou, il ne se souvient que des rayons lumineux dans deux camps adverses, des cris familiers dans les échos de la bataille et une vague de magie l'enveloppant. Il ignore si ses amis sont encore en vie, si le combat contre Voldemort est enfin terminé ou non. Après réflexion, il se demande si lui-même est encore vivant.

Apparemment, il devrait l'être. Il n'a jamais entendu parler d'histoires où les fantômes et autres sortes d'esprits avaient la capacité de tenir dans leurs mains leurs baguettes. Mais s'il n'est pas mort, quel est donc cet endroit inconnu ? Il avance à petits pas, aussi bien pour scruter les alentours que pour éviter de raviver la douleur à son épaule et dans ses jambes. Il a l'impression d'être passé sous le Poudlard Express tant ses mouvements lui sont difficiles à effectuer. Une grimace de souffrance se peint fugacement sur son visage mais il serre les dents et refoule au plus profond de lui ce mal qui le ronge. Que diraient donc les gens qui croient tellement en lui s'ils le voyaient dans cet état lamentable ? Ron perdrait tout espoir de réussite et Hermione le sermonnerait en lui rappelant qu'il a déjà vécu bien pire dans son enfance.

Vaincre Tom Jedusor à la naissance puis plusieurs fois durant sa scolarité n'a pas été de tout repos pour lui et, tout ce qu'il demande, c'est juste un peu de calme au moins une fois pour se détendre pleinement. C'est de l'égoïsme à l'état pur et il en a conscience. Sans ses amis, il n'aurait jamais pu réussir, ils étaient tous aussi importants que lui. Les souvenirs de ses six années d'études à Poudlard passent sans cesse dans son esprit et il s'arrête de marcher, reprenant son souffle, laissant les images voler dans ses pensées pour lui rappeler tous les obstacles traversés. Il revoit les pièges jusqu'à la pierre philosophale, le basilic dans la chambre des secrets, l'aide apportée à son parrain, le tournoi des trois sorciers avec le retour de Voldemort, la découverte de la prophétie puis celle des horcruxes et enfin le début de leur chasse aux réceptacles de l'âme de leur ennemi.

He toi ! Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Harry se retourne et plisse ses paupières. Même avec ses lunettes, il a du mal à apercevoir l'apparence exacte de la personne qui vient vers lui. Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, le sorcier distingue un jeune homme plus vieux que lui de quatre ans, aux cheveux blonds scintillants et aux yeux bleus comme le ciel. Une cicatrice lui barre le visage et une épée pend à sa ceinture, luisante encore du sang du dernier monstre tué. L'inconnu à la chevelure de blé dévisage le plus jeune, le jugeant du regard. Il remarque la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et la baguette qu'il tient à la main. Un sourire amer se peint sur son visage alors qu'il prend conscience du fait qu'ils sont pareils : marqués par une cicatrice avec une arme à leurs côtés. Aucun des deux n'ose prendre la parole, au début, puis c'est le demi-Dieu qui se lance, comme s'il continuait sa discussion après sa question.

Je suppose que tu es arrivé ici sans savoir comment, n'est-ce pas ?

Exact. Et je suppose que tu viens d'un endroit où a lieu une bataille.

Luke hoche la tête distraitement puis passe à côté de lui, avançant dans la lumière. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, le fils d'Hermès reprend la parole, apprenant au sorcier tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il lui raconte son enfance avec une mère devenue folle, sa fuite et ses multiples rencontres, les deux filles qui ont eues une place importante dans son cœur et la présence de l'ennemi au fond de son propre corps. Quand il finit sa tirade, Harry prend le relais, relatant lui aussi ses aventures. Il n'omet rien, décrivant ses propres ressentis face aux épreuves traversées, à commencer par sa famille d'accueil qui ne voulait pas de lui. Il enchaîne ensuite sur ses peurs d'être exclu de Poudlard, sur les mensonges de certains de ses proches, sur sa rupture avec la sœur de son meilleur amie pour mieux la protéger et sur la nouvelle apprise récemment à travers les souvenirs de l'un de ses anciens professeurs, comme quoi il est le dernier morceau de l'âme de son adversaire.

Si je comprends bien, commence Luke, nous sommes identiques. Des prophéties annoncent l'avènement du bien ou du mal, nous sommes marqués et nous cachons en nous-même l'âme de nos ennemis.

Mais nous ne menons pas le même combat. Tu veux détruire ces Dieux qui ont trahi ta confiance, même si tu risques beaucoup dans cette bataille alors que je souhaite seulement la fin de Voldemort. Nos camps sont opposés.

Je crois que tu cherches aussi à faire tes preuves, à leur montrer que tu es digne d'être celui qu'ils appellent l'Elu.

Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux. Tu n'as qu'une envie : que ton père soit fier de toi. Tu as besoin de reconnaissance pour continuer dans ta vie.

Un nouveau silence s'installe alors qu'ils plongent chacun dans leurs sombres pensées. Alors que Luke réfléchit à ce que le plus jeune vient de lui dire, Harry a peur pour ses proches. Sont-ils en train de s'inquiéter ? La bataille contre Voldemort est-elle de plus en plus sanglante ? Ils ont besoin de lui pour réussir, pour vaincre ce mage noir qui n'a pas sa place dans le monde des sorciers. Il ignore si dans cet endroit inconnu, le temps passe plus vite ou plus lentement et si les événements survenus dans ce lieu ont des répercussions sur le monde extérieur. Si jamais le temps s'arrête, alors il préfère rester là pour l'éternité, sauvant aussi plusieurs vies. Le rire de Ginny lui revient en mémoire, de même que le baiser d'Hermione et de Ron. Ils méritent d'être heureux, tous.

Mais la peur de la solitude est la plus forte et Harry tremble légèrement. Certes, il n'est pas vraiment seul, ayant pour compagnie un demi-Dieu du côté des forces obscures mais ce qu'il souhaite, c'est retrouver son entourage habituel. Les plaisanteries de jumeaux Weasley lui manquent beaucoup, de même que toute la famille de son meilleur ami. Molly et Arthur ont toujours été si attentionnés avec lui et ont même pris le risque de marier leur fils Bill en sa présence alors qu'il représentait un grand danger pour tout le monde. Tous les rouquins lui ont témoigné leur affection de manière différente et il regrette de ne pas pouvoir leur dire à quel point il les aime tous. Ginny a beaucoup pleuré quand il lui a dit que c'était fini entre eux mais c'est mieux ainsi, pour elle comme pour lui. Elle ne sera pas son point faible et lui, il ne l'accaparera pas trop dans ses pensées.

Hermione aussi lui manque déjà. Elle a été d'une fidélité sans faille, le suivant dans son périple, même quand Ron est parti. Son intelligence, son esprit de déduction et sa capacité à retenir tous les sorts ont fait d'elle le maillon le plus important de la chaîne de leur trio. Et il y a les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à qui il aimerait se confier. Il espère que Remus et Tonks s'en sortent, eux-aussi, et qu'ils pourront former une vraie famille dans les années à venir. Les noms d'autres de ses camarades lui viennent en tête et il les passe tous en revue. C'est de la mélancolie qu'il est en train de ressentir et il s'en fiche complètement de passer pour un faible car l'important, pour lui, c'est d'avoir toujours une pensée pour les autres. Même la présence des Serpentards serait pour lui un signe d'espoir, un signe pour lui prouver qu'il n'est pas mort.

Nos chemins se séparent ici, je crois, dit alors Luke.

Il voit une lumière près d'eux, éclatante de noirceur. Elle l'attire tout autant que la puissance de Cronos l'attirait autrefois. Pour sa part, le jeune sorcier ne voit qu'une lueur blanche lui rappelant le voile derrière lequel son parrain a disparu au ministère de la magie. Les deux se font face, se serrent la main comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances et ils vont chacun suivre leur chemin. Harry jette un dernier regard en arrière avant de s'engouffrer dans la lumière, entendant des cris et des pleurs. Il ne sait plus où il se trouve, il a perdu la notion de l'espace et du temps. Il voit alors la grande salle ouverte et il entre, remarquant les corps sans vie qui s'y trouvent. Il aperçoit les Weasley près du corps de l'un des jumeaux et son cœur se soulève de tristesse. Il sait alors ce qu'il doit faire, qui il doit aller battre. Il n'est pas comme Luke, il ne se laissera pas abattre même s'il est devenu un horcruxe de Voldemort.

Il affronte son ennemi de toujours, y mettant toute sa rage, toutes ses pensées et son désir de vaincre. Il réussit, il met fin à la vie de cet homme qui a basculé très jeune dans les sciences occultes et dans la magie noire. Le monde des sorciers va enfin pouvoir se relever et vivre dans l'insouciance sans ressentir cette peur permanence de voir surgir un Mangemort au coin d'une rue ou chez son propre voisin. Ils acclament tous le Survivant, l'Elu, celui qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort, qui a mis un terme au règne de Tom Jedusor. Mais au fond de lui, ce héros a une pensée pour quelqu'un qu'il a rencontré et qui menait lui-même un combat différent mais si similaire à la fois. Il se demande ce que devient Luke, s'il va réussir à se sortir de l'emprise du Titan ou s'il va sombrer dans la folie. L'estrade devant lui semble bien terne, autant que ses réflexions mais il s'avance et prend la parole.

Moi, Harry Potter, j'ai aidé le monde des sorciers à mettre fin à la terreur inspirée par Voldemort. Déjà enfant, j'avais réussi à le vaincre, à le réduire à quelque chose d'encore moins consistant qu'une âme. Maintenant, c'est fini, nous sommes libres. Et quand je dis « nous », je ne parle pas que des sorciers. Les moldus pourront aussi vivre en paix même s'ils ignorent d'où venait le mal. Et les sang-mêlés ne seront plus rejetés à cause de leur ascendance. Je voudrais aussi signaler la bravoure de personnes dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler. Je souhaite parler des demi-Dieux, enfants des Dieux de la mythologie, qui sont réels et qui mènent leur combat.

Il continue son discours avant de rendre un hommage à Luke. A la fin de sa tirade, alors que tout le monde s'active près du banquet pour faire la fête, un homme s'avance, reconnaissant. Il lui tend la main en le remerciement et se présente comme étant Hermès. Harry lui rend sa poignée de main et attend, comprenant que c'est le père de Luke qui se trouve face à lui. Le Dieu messager lui apprend la mort de son fils qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver le monde, lui aussi. Le sorcier à la cicatrice reste muet, une larme solitaire coule sur sa joue. En peu de temps, le fils du Dieu des voleurs était devenu un ami sans même qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. On dit toujours que l'on prend conscience de l'importance des autres dans notre vie au moment où ils nous quittent et Harry comprend mieux cette phrase.

Luke était quelqu'un de bien. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en le voyant avant la bataille.

Je pense que de là où il est, il doit t'entendre. Et je pense aussi qu'il apprécie ce que tu as dit pour les demi-Dieux et pour lui.

Hermès s'en va ensuite, laissant le sorcier seul. Il est vite rejoint par ses deux amis et Hermione regarde encore l'endroit où se trouvait le Dieu quelques secondes auparavant. Elle a compris, en voyant l'homme, qui il était, Harry leur ayant raconté sa rencontre avec Luke. Ils restent tous les trois immobiles, contemplant le lac de Poudlard, repensant à leurs études communes et envisageant déjà un futur plein de promesse. Le sorcier aux yeux verts sort une pièce de sa poche et la lance plusieurs fois en l'air avant de la jeter en direction de la surface liquide face à eux. Il formule un dernier au-revoir pour Luke et admet que de eux deux, il était sans doute le plus courageux, malgré ce qu'il a pu penser à leur rencontre. Tous deux ont fait un sacrifice mais l'un en est sorti vivant et gardera en son cœur la mémoire de l'autre.


End file.
